


The Beard is gone, and We Love it and Miss it

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RageHappy [20]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AHOT6 - Freeform, Beards, Geoff-centric, M/M, OT6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys are used to having two of the boys having giant beards, now one of them shaves their beards they didn't expect to have weird unexpected boners around said boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beard is gone, and We Love it and Miss it

Every one knew that Jack and Geoff had the beards of the relationship. They could remember the beard scratches that they had from kissing the two bearded fellows on not only their faces but, also they could feel the scratches down below as well. They could remember the feel of the beard when Geoff rubbed his chin on the lads heads or on the other gents necks and arms. They loved tugging on the beard to annoy him or turn him on when in ecstasy. They did the same with Jack and both men loved it when they pulled on their facial hair.

When Geoff said that he had to come into work later on they were all pretty surprised but knew the boss had a reason. But when Geoff turned up into the office with no beard at all with his orange framed sun glasses non of them expected to pop boners that very moment.

Geoff looked as if he never aged older than 35. He had a slight stubble like Ryan and they could finally see his pink lips that had hidden themselves from view behind the beard that he had. They could see he had a slight butt chin and that only heightened how hot they thought Geoff looked.

"Before you ask, I didn't have a choice in this matter. I lost a bet with Burns and...what are you guys doing?"

Gavin had gone over to the door and locked it while Jack and Ryan went besides Geoff and held his arms, Jack put his hand on Geoff's chest while Ryan placed his hand on his thigh while the lads rushed and started to bombard his face with kisses. They were fighting over who was trying to kiss his lips and their hands roamed his body, not restraining themselves from his junk and buttocks.

"What are you assholes doing?"

He asked humping one of the lads' hand as they kept messing with his dick. Ryan and Jack were kissing his cheeks while holding him still so they could all have a field day with him.

 "Geoff, you look 10 years younger and we all wan to fuck you badly. We loved your beard but now we want to do it even more." Michael took a moment to tell the eldest as to why they were touching his face and body before going back to kissing his neck. Geoff just smiled with a hand on Gavin's neck and the other on Ray's. He ducked from under his boys and moved over to his desk, unbuckling and unbuttoning his pants, his boxers showing as he gave a suggestive wink and opened his arms, inviting them to come over and do as they wanted.

The lads took full advantage and they ran to him, Ray at his pants, Gavin pulling up his shirt kissing his chest and Michael kissing his neck and leaving marks. Jack and Ryan took their time over and when they did they took turns kissing Geoff. They all were close to banging Geoff but, the tipping point was when Geoff fully took off his shirt and pants and stared at the five in front of him.

"You all get a turn but, you have to keep quiet and you have to do double the work later on."

They all nodded their heads and started their 'attack' on Geoff, all taking turns.

They might have to have Jack shave his beard. 

 

 


End file.
